5 Tips on How to and How Not to Send Your Pups to Bed (By Penelope)
Good day. It is me, Penelope (in the future). I have 5 tips on how to send your pups to bed and 5 tips on how not to send your pups to bed. For those of you who have trouble sending your pups to bed or are going to be future parents, this is important to read. I thank my friends and their pups for helping me make this. How tos Tip 1: Turn off electronics 30 minites before bedtime, make sure your pup is not near any electronics that are on. If they are playing video games, messing with a smart phone, or Pup-Pup Boogie dancing, turn it off yourself. Make sure they don't turn it on after you leave. They can be sneaky. Tip 2 If your pup is not house broken and is a nervous tinkler, don't let them drink water 30 minutes before bedtime. Otherwise, they'll make a big puddle. Tip 3 If your pup likes music, make sure they play music that helps them sleep and doesn't bother anyone else. Oh, and don't play anything with high pitch sound that humans can't hear. You don't wanna know what a stampede is like when a sound like that plays but not by a whistle... Tip 4 Make sure the pups have brushed their teeth and washed a little before bed. They gotta take good care of the teeth and not have very bad breath. If they don't, the bed will be messy. Tip 5 Sometimes, a pup needs to chew something while in bed. You'd better give them a squeakerless chew toy to chew on, or else no one will get to sleep. You'd better give them a chew toy especially if someone is allergic to feathers. Oh, and no real dog bones.... that will keep them up longer. How to nots Tip 1 Let them eat before bed. Better not do that. They'll be up longer until the food digests. Tip 2 Watch a scary movie at night. They aren't ready for that. It will give them nightmares. The daytime is better, as long as you watch it with them. Tip 3 Make sure they stay in bed. It's actually not a good idea if the pup has to make buisness. Other than that, they might have to stay in bed. Tip 4 Sing a song to a pup that likes an upbeat version. Actually, we saw that with ponies. Make sure you know what kind of songs your pup likes. That way you can sing a lullabye without letting them sing an upbeat version that drives you crazy. Tip 5 This is most important of all. Let a pup be excited. Don't do that. They won't be able to get to sleep at all. Make sure they relax let them listen to music or quietly read or color... if they know how to color with markers, crayons, and pencils. Paints just cause a mess. Thank you for reading. Wonder how I know about this? Well, my friends and I learned these..... the hard way. Even though our pups can be a handful, we love them like good parents do. Category:Pup Parenting Tips